1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strapping or banding apparatus for applying packaging tape. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for applying and sealing thermoplastic tape around a package or packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the present invention relates to a strapping or banding apparatus, the invention can also be used in a combined strapping and sealing apparatus for plastic tape. Such a combined apparatus has been disclosed in European patent application EP-A1-0 188 720 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 819,581). This prior art apparatus uses thermoplastic tape for strapping a package or a plurality of articles to be bundled together. This device includes a slotted wheel used to tighten the tape which wheel has slots arranged crosswise thereon. The slotted wheel is connected to a ratchet wheel for rotation therewith. The ratchet wheel is driven along in the tightening direction each time the actuating lever is reciprocated. Once the tightening operation is complete, the tape ends are welded together. While the tape ends can be welded together with the above-mentioned combined apparatus, it is also possible to use a strapping apparatus and a separate sealing apparatus.
Once the tightening and sealing operation is complete, the slotted wheel is in the final position reached during the previous tightening. Since the ratchet wheel has a relatively fine tooth pitch, a plurality of positions are possible. If the tape is to be reinserted into the slotted wheel after the package has been strapped to begin the next tightening operation, this slotted wheel is often not in the position suitable for insertion. Consequently it has to be turned manually to a suitable position prior to the re-insertion of the tape. This is laborious and time-consuming for the operator, since normally both hands are already occupied.